<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>更衣 by Thirting_JHjinghan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692222">更衣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirting_JHjinghan/pseuds/Thirting_JHjinghan'>Thirting_JHjinghan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pet（2020）, 思维覆写</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirting_JHjinghan/pseuds/Thirting_JHjinghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>更衣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纯属口嗨短打，不算是车，但是铯。依然是灵感来自群里极端厨的口嗨<br/>⚠️极端，极端，极端！</p><p>       桂木大摇大摆走进店里的时候太阳还不怎么清楚，隐没在雾蒙蒙的晨云里。让人厌烦的报丧鸟带来又一件工作。不是什么好差事，所以广树拉着他的手腕，吵闹着让他不要去。司突然察觉这孩子又长大了许多，竟然能把他手腕整个捏在手心里。温热干燥的皮肤充满了少年人的味道，掌心微微有些湿润却不令人讨厌，正在无意地摩挲他微凉的手腕。他被热得颤了一下。<br/>        这念头一闪而过。<br/>        但无论如何这也毕竟是工作，因为他从来不拒绝任何一个工作，这次也一样。更何况……他在广树看不到的地方和桂木对上了视线。镜片后那双眼睛对他使了个眼色。<br/>        他了然，不着痕迹地冲桂木点点头。</p><p>        司带上门，脱下居家的柔软衣物。他原先没有这么活泼的衣服，是广树给他买的。棉质布料划过肌肤，有些痒。乳尖在微凉的空气中不可避免的挺硬起来，蹭过硬质的衬衫时有些敏感，但这样很舒服。<br/>       宽松款的居家短裤滑落在地上，长直纤细的腿暴露在空气中。衬衫下摆正好盖过腹下，于是连那条隐约透出肉色的白色三角内裤也看不分明。他在床上坐下来，在腿根的地方扎好束带，夹在衬衫的下摆上拉好。系带扎得很紧，在大腿的软肉上勒出几道暧昧的红痕。<br/>       他故意的。<br/>       这回可以穿裤子了。他岔着腿套上合身的西装裤，小心翼翼地拉到腰间，系好皮带。<br/>       司又低头看扣上了扣子也不甚明显的两点，莫名有些羞耻，于是只好将下摆从裤腰里抽出来一点做成宽松的模样，又自欺欺人地向里拢了拢西装外套的领子。<br/>       司挽好袖子，带上手表。推开房间门想走出去，临出门时踌躇了一下，又退回来把门关上了。慢吞吞地靠在门后面，犹犹豫豫地抬起腿，把垂下的裤脚一层一层地卷起来。他卷得每个棱角都精致和谐，一看就是刻意研究过最漂亮的角度。<br/>        过紧的系带随着动作向上滑了一点，又被腿根的软肉卡住，动弹不得。有点疼。肯定勒出印子了。他想。<br/>        但最后还是安静又小心地把两条腿的裤脚都挽好了。他知道有人喜欢看这个。<br/>       司知道自己是在故意露出绝对领域，勾引那些觊觎他的恶心男人。他不喜欢那种自己作为羊羔在狼群当中瑟瑟发抖的模样，不喜欢那种被当成猎物的感觉。但他享受成为无数视线聚焦的中心，他享受被人关注，被人垂涎。<br/>        因为他是个罪恶的婊子。<br/>        司脸上有些烧，这样的事他做多少次都还是会害羞。广树知道他喜欢折裤脚，但这个少年不知道为什么——幸好他以为这是个人的穿衣喜好，从来不问，让司尚且留存几分脸面。<br/>        他把两条腿都放下来，站稳了，确定裤脚都严谨地保持在一个高度，恰巧露出他不像是属于一个成年男性的过分漂亮的精致脚踝。<br/>       很完美。<br/>       于是他心满意足地红着耳朵走出去了。<br/>       一出门就对上广树疑惑的表情：“怎么这么久啊，司？”<br/>       “……没什么。”他用平稳的语调回答。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>